


[podfic] Osiris

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: A re-write of the deleted scene where River asks Book marry her and Simon.River tells Simon the story of Osiris and Isis.





	[podfic] Osiris

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Osiris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686091) by [Azdaema](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema). 



**Fic** : Osiris

 **Author** : Azdaema

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Length** : 5:40

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 5,19 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ha9xrmhexflsdih/Azdaema+-+Osiris+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/5dagizee)

**Cover art by[Azdaema](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema)**


End file.
